Darkstone
Named after the large Black runestone that was found where the city was established, Darkstone is the largest city in the Humanoid Realm. It's multicultured population brings all kinds of inventions, and items to the city making it a natural trade hub between the other cities making it a natural trade competitor to Silverstein. "You could go to Darkstone and become anything. However it's far easier to become nothing among the masses." --Ven Sayfor Founding Founded by a small group of explorers who ended up finding a large Rune Stone and put it to use by making it into a climate control runestone. Eventually the location spawned a city that continued to grow larger and larger. Description A temperate city within the Human Realm, the city is always a nice an cool temperature due to its runestone climate control system. While the area outside of the city and the parks may have snow piling many feet, the city proper will still have a temperature that requires no more clothing than a light jacket at the lowest setting. The city is now covered in many buildings of different sizes, the most standard being the two story building with a shop on the bottom floor and living quarters on the upper floor. The larger business buildings sometimes go up to fourty floors as well as many of the government buildings. A great number of apartment structures often make it to twenty floors as well as some of the larger Inns. The city is now so large it has a transportation system built into it, Rails of steel carry trains powered by Rune Stones across the city at high speed allowing for what used to take a two days walk across the city to take only minutes and allowing the population to not have to live close to their job sites. Usage of the transportation system is free to all people within the city. Landmarks Darkstone Museum : Settled into downtown darkstone, it with the nearby governmental buildings are one of the few things that towers above the skyline in Darkstone. Having ten floors of exhibits dedicated to the recent styles of art and the many ancient finds that people come across, it's always worth it to go atleast once in every person's lifetime. The museum also keeps it interesting by having new attractions each quarter of the year for people to go to. The Darkstone museum is one of the best known places to sell treasure to within the city due to their appreciation for older pieces of work. The Cracked Egg : A tavern within Darkstone that is often littered with people who've decided to decrease the amount of blood in their alcohol levels. Open late is an odd statement for a place that never closes that caters to the people who will only stop drinking when the sun rises. The menu in the Cracked does not contain a section that lists what times each type of food is avaliable. Ask for it and they'll make it. Blackstone Inn : A pun on the city's name, the Blackstone Inn is one of the best known inns by travlers due to the easeness of finding the establishment. Tall and made of dark rocks it stands out within the southern district as you can see it from the city gates. Most rooms are larger than standard Inn rooms and each one has their own bathroom. The Darkstone : While not an attraction that is viewable, at the center of the city is a large domed building where the Darkstone lies, the stone that powers the city as a whole. Always under heavy guard the stone isn't a public attraction as the city officials always worry that someone will try to tamper with the stone or try to chisel off some of its power. The Honor Guard and Runesmiths allowed to work on it are chosen by the city, paid very well, and always have to go through background checks that find every detail of your life. : : :